TODAS CONTRA: BUTCH HIM
by panda-crazy
Summary: Ella Lo odia por el simple hecho de que jugo con todas sus amigas POR ESO VA ASER UN NUEVO LOOK. LEAN EL SIPNOSI ESTA EN LA HISTORIA
1. Chapter 1

Holissssssss muñecas y…..¿muñecos? bueno en fin soy PANDA-CRAZY me registre ya que tenia varios añitoS aquí en fanfictio y no tenia una cuenta pueden creerlo

Aquí esta mi historia

SIPNOSIS:

Ella Lo odia por el simple hecho de que jugo con todas sus amigas .

Estatura Media , Ojos verde oscuros, Piel Apiñada y un cuerpo Delgado .

El Solo la miraba para burlarse de ella , Pero de pronto su vida dio un giro , pues ella lo dejo anonado .

Buttercup Gray, Fue convencida por Las Ex Butch him, Para derrotatlo y hacerlo sufrir .

Claro tendrá que cambiar su aspecto , Operar su busto , Trasero , Usar ropa mas ajustada y Un cambio de cabello

No estaría Mal , ¿Cierto ? .

"Plan:

1°: Atrae su atención

2°: Conversa con él

3°: Mételo en problemas

4°: Consigue su número de teléfono

5°: Bésalo…"

6°: Sedúcelo ...

7°: Enamóralo

8°: Hacerlo Sufrir .

A esto ellas Lo llaman : TODAS CONTRA BUTCH HIM.

Claro , esta historia tiene ... Amor , Traición , Sufrimiento , Sexo , mas que todo ODIO .

Pero todo puede cambiar .

BUENO este es el sipnosi espero que le guste


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: El plan

"Querido Diario….

La vida adolescente es un asco. Para mí lo es. Hoy en la escuela el imbécil de butch him engaño a mi otra mejor amiga. Ósea ese se las pasa cambiando de chica, es decir. Me cae súper mal. ¡YA SE HA METIDO CON TODAS MIS AMIGAS! Y todas terminan destrozadas ¿Y quién crees que es la que tiene que consolarlas? La tontísima buttercup. Esto me harta…. "

-¡buttercup! –Gritaron muchas chicas entrando a mi habitación, lo cual después descubrí que eran mis amigas.

-Ehh… Que sorpresa ¿no? –Dije incomoda –A que se debe su visita, chicas

-¡TE NECESITAMOS! –Hablaron de nuevo

-Okey, okey. Me están asustando ¿Qué pasa?

Las seis se sentaron en mi cama y me miraron por un momento. Luego todas se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Así que no entendí N-A-D-A.

-AYUDANOS A VENGARNOS –Eso fue lo último que escuche

-¿Venganza? ¿Contra quién? –Dije confundida

Todas sacaron una fotografía distinta pero de una sola persona

-butch juan him–Gritaron al mismo tiempo

Abrí mis ojos como platos

-¿Es una broma cierto? Jajajaja. Ustedes sí que son graciosas, ya dejen de grabar. –Dije riendo nerviosamente -¿Dónde está la cámara?

-NO ES UNA BROMA –Chillaron

-¿E…Entonces?

-Es verdad, todo lo que te estamos pidiendo es verdad Buttercup -Dijo Vicki

-Primero que nada. Mírenme –Indique mi cuerpo –No hay manera de que se fije en mi. No creo que les sirva de mucho, así que no cuenten conmigo.

-Ya hemos previsto todo **eso Buttercup -**Dijo Elena

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo lo harán?-Dije desafiándolas

-Juntamos dineros entre nosotras –Hablo Rebeca

-Y justamente con el dinero se arreglara todo. Tachan. No es divertido, chicas, en serio, no las puedo ayudar.

-Hablamos con tu tía –Dijo Sophie

-¿Por qué hablaron con mi tía? –Grite en un susurro

-Porque ella es la máxima autoridad en esta casa para ti. Ella te manda, ella es tu mamá nueva

-No empieces –Dije evitando su mirada

-Vamos Buttercup -Dijo Charlotte, quien aun estaba triste por lo que hoy le había pasado. Saben de que hablo –Solo tú puedes ayudarnos

-Además, te haremos un gran favor, nena –Dijo Jane

-¿Qué le dijeron a mi tía? –Dije cediendo. Todas sonrieron y luego chillaron emocionadas

-Le preguntamos si podíamos operarte –Dijo Vicki

-¡¿QUE!? –Chille asustada -¿S…Se las darán de doctoras conmigo? –Dije aun más asustada

-No seas tonta

-Solo hablamos de aumentarte un poco las –Se tocaron sus pechos

-Oh no… -Dije parándome de mi asiento y mirándolas mal

-Y eso no es todo, amor. También te haremos crecer tu trasero –Dijo Jane Tocándome el trasero

Jjejeje que pasara descúbranlo en siguente capitulo

muack


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

-Y eso no es todo, amor. También te haremos crecer tu trasero –Dijo Jane Tocándome el trasero

-¡ESTO ES INCOMODO JANE! –Grite

-De todos modos no lo tienes tan pequeño –Dijo Vicki observando mi trasero

-¡YA PAREN! –Chille enojada

-Pero tampoco muy grande –Dijo Elena

-Nada que la operación no arregle –Dijo Rebeca

-¿Acaso me están tomando en cuenta, siquiera?

-Siempre cielo –Dijo Vicki

-Entonces el dinero esta, el permiso esta, solo falta la disposición de nuestra mejor amiga –Dijo Sophie

Todas me miraron con su mirada de…. No sé. Realmente parecen brujas, su mirada me traspasaba el cuerpo. Y créanlo o no me sentí pequeña ante ellas, es decir, inferior. Agache mi cabeza y luego las mire.

-Lo pensare –Dije para que me pudieran dejar tranquila. Siendo que la respuesta ya retumbaba en mi cabeza. Y la respuesta era un rotundo "NO"

-Buttercup -Dijo Charlotte –Toma esto como una oportunidad para escapar de tu burbuja y de hacer notar la gran chica que eres. No solo una chica que se oculta frente la grandeza de sus otras amigas –Se me acero y me abrazo por los hombros –Acéptalo, siempre te desprecian ¿No estás aburrida de eso?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta. ¿Lo estaba? Debo admitir que me exasperaba ver a chicos babear por las chicas mientras que a mí me miraban solo como una posibilidad de acercarlos a las chicas. Hubo un tiempo en el cual yo era conocida por algunos chicos, no por ser atractiva. Claro. Solo para acercarlos a mis amigas. Realmente sufrí en ese tiempo. Pero luego mire hacia otro lado y me anime a seguir adelante. Y así fue como hice. Según mi tía y mis amigas soy una marginada. No es muy lindo escuchar eso de la boca de tus seres queridos. Pero en cierta forma, están en lo correcto. En vez de hacer algo como todos los adolescentes yo solo…. Me siento y observo los problemas ajenos. Eso me da el tiempo que las demás personas no tienen para reflexionarlo y resolverlo sin que alguien me lo pida. Aunque a veces lo que hago tiene sus lados buenos. Según las chicas soy buena dando concejos. Eso es una mierda.

Las chicas se habían ido ¡Gracias a Dios! Pero no sin antes dejarme muchas cremas, pinturas y algunos esmaltes para uñas.

'-Usa las cremas, algunas son para las espinillas y otras son para humectar tu cara y tu cuerpo. Las pinturas ¡NO LAS TOQUES! Solo las podrás ocupar cuando estés con tu cuerpo nuevo. Y el esmalte de uñas úsalo cuando quieras amor –Recordé las palabras de Rebeca '.


	4. Chapter 4

¡NO LAS TOQUES! Solo las podrás ocupar cuando estés con tu cuerpo nuevo. Y el esmalte de uñas úsalo cuando quieras amor –Recordé las palabras de Rebeca '

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi tía cocinando, suspire y camine hasta la mesa para sentarme. La observe un buen rato hasta que esta se giro y me miro raro

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? –Dijo sentándose en frente de mí

-¿Por qué le diste permiso a las chicas para que me operara mis pechos?

-Sé lo que pasa en el colegio cielo, a nadie le gusta que le ignoren y yo se que a ti muchas veces te dieron ganas de cambiar para poder conseguirte algún novio y así ser feliz, y si operándote es la forma, yo no me opongo –Dijo sonriendo

-Que rara forma de apoyarme –Dije mirándola raro

-Yo… a tu edad ya estaba operada amor –Dijo tocándose sus pechos

-¡¿ACASO TODOS ESTAN LOCOS O ALGO ASI?! –Dije mirándola mal

-Solo hazle caso a tus amigas –Dijo apuntándome con el dedo

Apreté mi mandíbula y luego mire a otro lado. Son siete personas contra una. Mejor dicho siete maniáticas contra una inocente persona. DIOS SALVAME.

"… ¿En qué quedamos? Ah sí, butch le cortó a Charlotte, y luego se fue corriendo tras las faldas de las plásticas de Camila y Ivon, son unas zorras. Las odio. Si no fuera porque Charlotte se tuvo que ir a casa por su estado yo creo que el colegio se hubiera inundado. Okey bromeo, en serio estaba mal, muy mal. Y ahora resulta que Rebeca, Elena, Charlotte, Sophie, Jane y Vicki están en un plan para vengarse de butch. En el cual yo tendré que estar. Como ves diario. Es algo tan estúpido y…. y…. no lo sé, sin cerebro. Y espérate, que no es lo único. Mi tía, si, mi tía esta con las chicas. ¡Se volvió completamente loca! Y no me dio el tiempo necesario para evitarlo. En serio ahora estoy perdida. Las chicas quieren que me opere de mis pechos y mi trasero, ¿Qué tienen de malo mis pechos y mi trasero?..."

Me pare y me fui a mirar a un espejo. Luego volví a sentarme

"…Quizás tengan razón en cuanto de que no tienen un buen tamaño, pero ¿a quién le importa? Butch de todas formas sabrá que soy yo y yo soy una fea según él. Jamás se me acercara. Aunque tenga mil operaciones y 28 kilos de pintura. Yo no quiero cambiar quien soy, pero me asusta decirle que no a las chicas. Ya que… cuando algo entra en su mente nada, ni nadie lo saca. Creo que podría tomar algo bueno de eso… ¿No? A la mierda, todo es un asco. Estoy acabada"


	5. Chapter 5

Holisssss regrese con un nuevo capitulo no se si poner a Buttercup operada o no, no se esta historia tiene muchas vuelta ya que mi imaginación es un poco CRAZY .

Esta historia Buttercup es un poco femenina y delicada un POCO ok.

BUENO LA HISTORIA…..

Capitulo 4: Fecha exacta para tu operación.

"Querido Diario:

Ni te imaginas lo que hoy tuve que pasar. Las chicas me llevaron a un centro de depilación, el cual resulta estar metido entre un salón de belleza y también donde se encuentra un famosísimo concejero de parejas, citas y cosas así. Si, no sé si has oído hablar de él, es Boomer Crey . Aunque… eres un diario no creo que lo hayas escuchado. En este momento estoy suspirando. En cuanto a mi entrepierna peluda eso ya no existe aunque suene raro. Hoy me depilaron hasta allí abajo. Fue muy incomodo que ese señora estuviera viendo mi vagina. Lo peor de esto es que… tengo que ir cada semana ya que la depilación no dura tanto, obvio. Creo que con el tiempo me puedo acostumbrar. Creo. En cuanto a la operación aun no doy respuesta. Aun no estoy a gusto con eso de operarme los pechos y mi trasero. Acepto que los tengo pequeños pero… ¿No pueden solo ponerme cojines y listo? Bien eso suena raro, pero preferiría eso en vez de operarme. Mañana iremos al ginecólogo con mi tía loca. Ya que en la mañana salió el tema de la primera vez y pues ella creyó cosas malas, y bueno ahora estoy condenada a ver a un doctor. ¿Me creerías si te digo que mi tía es igual a mis amigas? Me exaspera. Y pensar que tengo una larga vida que vivir con ella. Ten por seguro que cuando cumpla los 18 ni loca me dejara ir. A veces pienso que se olvida de mí. Bueno no la culpo por las cosas que hace aun es joven pero creo que no debería hacer lo que ahora está haciendo en su pieza."

-¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO TÍA! Deja de masturbarte –Dije golpeando la pared

"A veces trae a chicos a la casa y yo me veo obligada a encerrarme en mi cuarto mientras yo la escucho tener sexo. Créeme es incomodo. Pero volviendo a mí. Jamás eh estado con un chico, sigo siendo virgen. De cuerpo y de labios. Soy una adolescente ya madura que aun no tiene su primer beso. Eso es desesperante para una chica como yo…"

Mire por la ventana y para mi suerte –O quizás no- La ventana de mi guapo vecino estaba abierta.


End file.
